Ready Player Two
Ready Player Two is a sequel for Ready Player One and a future film set to be released at an unknown year (Possibly 2026) New Easter Eggs The Following Gunters includes: Characters Heroes * Star Wars 1. Anakin Skywalker 2. Mace Windu 3. Quinlan Vos 4. Jarael 5. Ulic Qel-Droma 6. Galen Marek 7. Rey 8. Sabine Wren 9. Embo 10. Roan Fel 11. Darth Revan * Marvel 1. Star Lord 2. Gamora 3. Doctor Strange 4. Spider Man 5. Squirrel Girl 6. Adam Warlock 7. Psylocke 8. Angel 9. Gambit 10. Wolverine (Phoenix Force) 11. Phoenix 12. Black Panther 13. Ant-Man 14. Deadpool 15. Daredevil, Elektra and Iron Fist * DC 1. Shazam 2. Raven 3. Starfire 4. Robin 5. Cyborg 6. Green Arrow 7. The Flash 8. Constantine 9. Jason Blood * Animated Non-Disney 1. Surly, Andie and Buddy (The Nut Job) 2. RJ, Heather and Verne (Over The Hedge) 3. Sinbad, Marina and Proteus (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) 4. Soren, Gylfie and Ezylryb (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) 5. Miguel, Tulio, and Chet (Road to El Dorado) 6. Balto, Jenna and Boris (Balto) 7. Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots (Shrek) 8. Felix, Gus and Astarte (The Missing Lynx) 9. Gnomeo, Juliet and Sherlock Gnomes (Gnomeo Franchise) 10. Ginger and Rocky (Chicken Run) * Anime 1. Yugi and Exodia (YuGiYoh) 2. Drago/Fusion Dragonoid and Dan Kuso (Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) 3. Goku (Dragonball Z) 4. Ashitaka and San (Princess Mononoke) 5. Pazu and Sheeta (Laputa) * Disney 1. Simba and Nala (The Lion King) 2. Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) 3. Jim Hawkins, Delbert Doppler, Silver and Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) 4. Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh (Atlantis) 5. Mr. Incredible, Dash Parr and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) 6. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) 7. Hercules, Megara and Phil (Hercules) * Nintendo 1. Fox McCloud 2. Falco Lombardi 3. Wolf O'Donnel 4. Samus Aran 5. Pikachu 6. Charizard 7. Lucario 8. Arcticuno 9. Link 10. Zelda 11. Archmage Soren 12. Ike 13. Kirby * PlayStation 1. Kratos 2. TY the Tasmanian Tiger 3. Sly Cooper 4. Carmenita Fox 5. Ratchet 6. Clank 7. Jak 8. Daxter 9. Nathan Drake 10. Yukimura Sanada 11. Hideyoshi Toyotomi 12. Mitsuhide Akechi * Assassin's Creed 1. Altair 2. Ezio Auditore 3. Yusuf Tazim 4. Connor Kenway 5. Edward Kenway 6. Adewale 7. Arno Dorian 8. Jacob and Evie Frye 9. Jayadeep Mir 10. Bayek of Siwa 11. Arbaaz Mir 12. Nikolai Orelov 13. Darius 14. Aguilar 15. Shao Jun 16. Elise De La Serre 17. Aya of Alexandria * Returning Characters 1. Sub Zero (Make his Closeup Appearance as Kuai Liang) 2. Raiden (Makes his Closeup Appearance) 3. Scorpion (Makes his Closeup Appearance as Hanzo Hansashi; Redeems himself via complement with Sub Zero) 4. Mario and Luigi 5. Tracer 6. Hanzo 7. Sombra 8. Mei 9. Hiccup 10. Wolverine 11. Rocket Raccoon 12. Batman 13. Superman 14. Wonder Woman 15. Aquaman 16. Marth 17. Red (Angry Birds) 18. Bomb (Angry Birds) * Recurring Easter Eggs 1. Genji 2. Astrid 3. Dovahkiin 4. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak 5. Quaranir 6. J'Zargo 7. Karliah 8. Isran 9. Siegfried 10. Mitsurugi 11. Hilde 12. ZWEI 13. Talim 14. Algol 15. Patroklos and Pyrrha 16. Chuck (Angry Birds) 17. Matilda (Angry Birds) 18. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee Villains * Star Wars 1. Count Dooku 2. Emperor Sheev Palpatine 3. Snoke 4. Exar Kun 5. Darth Malak 6. Valkorion 7. Marris Brood 8. Nute Gunray * Marvel 1. Ronan the Accuser 2. Ego/Kurt Russel 3. Kaecilius 4. Shocker 5. Thanos 6. MODOK 7. Karl Mordo 8. Apocalypse 9. Magneto 10. Kingpin 11. Hammerhead 12. Erik Killmonger 13. W'Kabi 14. Yellowjacket 15. Taskmaster * DC 1. Black Adam 2. Trigon 3. Blackfire 4. Evil Dragon (Teen Titans GO) 5. Slade Wilson 6. Malcolm Merlyn 7. Zoom 8. Felix Faust 9. Doctor Destiny * Animated Non-Disney 1. Norvirus Raccoon (The Nut Job) 2. Gladys Sharp 3. Eris (Sinbad) 4. Kludd 5. Tzekel-Kan 6. Steele (Balto) 7. Lord Farquaad 8. Newmann (The Missing Lynx) 9. Morialty (Sherlock Gnomes) 10. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Anime 1. Aigami/Diva and Vijam (YuGiYoh) 2. Barodius and Dharak (Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders) 3. Broly (Dragonball Z) 4. Lady Eboshi (Princess Mononoke) 5. Colonel Muska (Laputa) * Disney 1. Scar 2. Sa'Luk 3. Scroop 4. Lyle Tiberius Rourke 5. Syndrome, Underminer and Screenslaver 6. Dawn Bellwether 7. Hades * Nintendo 1. Andross 2. Zant 3. Ganondorf/Ganon 4. Dark Samus 5. Mewtwo 6. Meowth 7. Darkrai 8. King Dededee * PlayStation 1. Ares 2. Boss Cass 3. ClockWerk Owl 4. Doctor Nefarious 5. Count Veger 6. Rafe Adler 7. Nobunaga Oda 8. Ieyasu Tokugawa * Assassin's Creed 1. Al Mualim 2. Cesare Borgia 3. Prince Ahmet 4. Lorano Torres 5. Francois-Thomas Germain 6. Shay Cormac 7. Pierre Bellec 8. Jack the Ripper 9. Flavius and Septimius 10. Julius Caesar * Returning Characters 1. Kylo Ren 2. Boba Fett 3. Darth Maul 4. Jango Fett 5. Chucky 6. Freddy Krueger 7. Marvin the Martian 8. Setinel Prime 9. Megatron